Edd's Blaster Pistol
Edd's Blaster Pistol is a PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistols that is a powerful heavy blaster pistols wielded by Edd, given to him from The Planet Trains. Which Edd would wield and carry throughout the series. Specifications Edd's Blaster wwas modified version of the Planet WarTech Model 55 Heavy Blaster Pistol. The PWT-55 Blaster was a very unique blaster compared to other ones built. As this model of Blaster pistol had a powerful firepower without compromising accuracy, despite looking like a weak pistol. Which was often favored by most smugglers, or individuals who had to face powerful machines that required strong enough firepower to contend with them. The PWT-55's capacitor was capable of charging a laser bolt at twice the power without overheating. The heavy blaster pistol still retained a cooling unit beneath the firing barrel, as PWT-55s were prone to quickly overheating otherwise. These blasters also had a stun stetting on them. But what made them the mother of all blasters was its third setting, "Heavy Mode" which when activated; would make the blaster fire an overwhelmingly powerful and destructive beam of energy that could vaporize or destroy what ever it struck. And when used against opponents with a Lightsaber, the powerful shot would cause the opponent trying to deflect the shot to instead be thrown back or thrown offguard. And most well-placed shots could also destroy another blaster, firearm, or Lightsaber. These blaster's shots were also strong enough to penetrate not only Stormtrooper armor, but also Mandalorian armor, and Cybertronian metals. This heavy blaster also had a steady grip that emitted a low-power pulse warning whenever the weapon was low on power. The weapon's power cell was located near its hair-trigger, and it had a detachable macroscope above the firing barrel. Edd's own blaster pistols had a black colored grip while the rest of the weapon was colored dark gray, and gun metal gray. But then later, he would switch the grips with dark brown grips to help insure his Blaster wouldn't get mixed up with Eddy's own. Bio The Planet Trains had picked up this very pistol in their weaponry locker on their shuttle, after going out to join an overwhelming battle which required them to use powerful weapons to counteract the other side. Where they would use this pistol in the said battle. Then sometime later in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy find Atlantis: The Lost Empire", upon knowing the Eds would need the right kind of gear to face many threats that came to them that were armed. The Planet Trains provided Eddy and Edd with the PWT-55 pistols they had stored, while Ed was given the PWT-64 pistols. Edd was unsure of using such a weapon but accepted it with no question while Eddy was disgusted by how the Blaster looked weak due its size, but Uray explained that while the pistols were small they were not to be overlooked. Edd would then wield this Blaster in " " Trivia *Edd's Blaster Pistol is based off the Webley & Scott No. 1 Mk. III Flare Gun Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Blaster Pistols Category:Heavy Blaster Pistols Category:Heroes' Weaponry